


She Lives in a Daydream; I Don't Belong

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [12]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Background Cordelia Chase/The Groosalug, Drabble, Episode s03e14 Couplet, F/M, Self-sacrificial Angel, Unrequited Love, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia is the sun, filled with energy and life-giving warmth. Angel is darkness and shadow, a creature of night and death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Night" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> Title is taken from lyrics in the song "She is the Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday.

Angel unwillingly hides in the shadows and watches Cordelia, dazzling under the sun’s rays, embrace the Groosalug. Angel lowers his eyes and contemplates the vast distance between Cordelia and him.

Cordelia is the sun, filled with energy and life-giving warmth. She is so bright and beautiful that Angel could go blind just from looking at her. The light that she emits endangers nocturnal creatures like him.

Angel is darkness and shadow, a creature of night and death. He has nothing to offer the light of his life.

Several hours later, Angel tells Cordy to enjoy a sunlit vacation with Groo.


End file.
